Sonic: Were RP episodes
by SonicPokemonWarrior1
Summary: Just little stories me and sonicxjones 2 are making together on deviantart.


The Conversation

**This story was made by me and sonicxjones2 today on deviantart. So it will be posted on here and deviantart, give us both credit, thanks and enjoy!**

In the open field somewhere, Sonic the Werehog and Shadow the Werewolf was hanging out there under the full moon. Sonic yawned.

"RRRROOOOOOOWWW! Boring." Sonic said rolling his eyes then his stomach rumbles and looks at Shadow."Hey Shadow I'm hungry, can you go and get me some food?"

Shadow looks at Sonic with his ruby eyes. "Sonic, you're a werehog, go get it yourself."

"Oh okay, well I can just chase the prey down and can't get it because I don't know how to hunt."

Shadow snarls in annoyment and rolled his eyes. "Fine, but it's gonna owe you."

"Heh, like what?"

"Yow owe me a huge moose antler. Man I wish I had one of those hanging around."

Silver coms out of nowhere. "Hey guys."

"What are you doing here?" Sonic growled at Silver.

"Well if you don't get the hell out." Shadow said snarling."You know what's gonna happen next do you?"

"Wait hold up, Silver why do you live in the woods anyways?" Sonic asked the white hedgehog.

"Came to visit." Silver answered Sonic.

Shadow snarls and showed him his fangs."Well you made a big mistake." He gets on all fours and snarled violently at Silver.

The fight

Silver's face was filled with fear."Shadow?"

Shadow roared and lunged towards Silver who dodged to the right and made Shadow hit his head on a tree.

"Ah, ha"

Shadow shook his head and stretched his arms and grabbed Silver by the air and slams him to the ground repeatlly and stopped after a minute.

"Oww..." Silver said to himself.

Shadow quickly pads up to Silver with his fangs at the ready and howled at the moon.

"SHADOW!"

Shadow turns around and glared at Sonic and both snarled low at each other.

"Sonic..." Silver said weakly.

They stared at each other for another minute.

"Silver, try to turn invisible." Sonic whispered to Silver.

"What? I can't do that."

Sonic snarled at Silver and showed him his fangs."Well try damn it! You want to get away do you?"

"Exxxxxuuuusseee me!" Silver said to Sonic.

Sonic glares at Silver and Silver sighed. Then Sonic slashed Shadow and bit him hard, but Shadow bites back, five times stronger than Sonic's and Sonic howls in pain and Shadow starts to rip Sonic apart. Silver watched in horror as Shadow tried to rip Sonic apart, now he relized that he had to do something, he picks up a large rock and threw it at Shadow with Esp. Shadow growls in pain and turned around and snarled at Silver with blood dripping from his mouth. Silver panicked and ran away, Shadow licks the blood from his mouth and ran after Silver. Sonic slowly got up and pants hard as the blood dripped hard from his serious wound and din't see anyone near him.

"What the hell?..." Sonic thought to himself.

The hunt

"Shadow stop!" Silver yelled to the running werewolf.

Shadow didn't listen and continues to chase him down.

"pant. Gotta get away." Silver thought to himself.

Silver accidentially ran into the alleyways where there was nowhere else to go and wondered where Shadow went.

"Did I get away?" Silver thought to himself.

Silver looks around for Shadow and he got out of the alleyway searching around and sighed in relief.

"Thank chaos."

Silver then walks into the forest to clear out this mind then a black figure comes behind him soundless and growling low along the way.

"Dreams of absoution..." Silver sings to himself.

Silver then hears a deep growl near him and he turned around towards the sound, then it stopped and it was silence.

"Uh, oh" Silver said to himself.

Then a huge black figure comes out of the dark and pins Silver to the ground and snarled violently at him with cold drool falling from his sharp fangs and fell on Silver's he

"S-Shadow!" Silver panicked.

Shadow didn't listen to Silver, he howled out loud at the moon and Silver screamed.

"Aaaaaahhhhh!"

Then a flash of midnight blue fur came out of nowhere and Shadow fell to his side with the figure pinning him to the ground. Silver looked closely at the figure and relized that he would br happy to see his friend.

"Sonic!" Silver said amazed.

Sonic showed Silver his famous smile and stared at Shadow, then Shadow slashed Sonic in the face and Sonic kicks him back, now the battle begun.

Endless battle

"What am I going to do?!" Silver said to himself.

Silver saw a figure from far away.

"SILVER, FOLLW ME!"

Then Silver got up and ran towards the figure and it was a yellow fox with two tails.

"Tails!" Silver said as he follows the fox.

Then back where Shadow and Sonic they both fought for thirty minutes, Shadow opens hi mouth for the bite then Sonic closes it back and holds it tight.

"Shadow gey your ass in gear and control it!" Sonic said while trying to get his words in Shadow's head.

Then Shadow knocked Sonic's arm out of the way with his long tail and he jumped on Sonic causing them both to roll fall down the hill. Silver stares back of where he heard growling and snarling from way up where they were at.

"Silver let's go, what are you doing?" Tails asked the hedgehog.

"I have to help Tails, I can't just stay here and watch."

Silver runs back to the woods.

"SILVER, GET BACK HERE! YOU'RE GONNA GET KILLED!" Tails yelled to Silver

Silver didn't listen and continues to find Sonic. Then Silver finds midnight blue fur and pitch black fur and examines it.

"Sonic, Shadow...I've got to find them." Silver thought to himself.

He takes the fur and cntinues to run off.

Endless Battle underwater

Sonic and Shadow then roll fall into a deep lake and fell in. Underwater, Shadow, bit Sonic hard on the muzzle so he couldn't breathe. Sonic panicked for air and tried to punch Shadow with his stretch punch, but even in the water, they couldn't stretch, so Sonic kicked Shadow hard in the stomach causing him to let go, then Sonic quickly swam towards the shore, panting, he shook the water off of his furand fell and closed his eyes. Shadow came up and did the same thing as Sonic and fell and closed his eyes. Silver spotted them and raced over, he flew to them and touched thier hands for pulses for both and both were very spotted Silver and flew next to him.

"Silver, what the heck?!" Tails yelled angrilly at Silver.

"They need help Tails."

Tails nodded and looked at Sonic and Shadow, he chose carefully and picked Sonic up, which was 150 pounds due to his massive weight. Tails looked at Silver.

"Don't just stand there, pick him up."

Silver shivered in fear, thinking that Shadow would attack and kill him as soon as he picked him up. He picked Shadow up and they both flew somewhere.

Back Home

Then a few hours later, Sonic woke up in a houseand looked around confused.

"What the hell?..." He thought to himself.

He looks around and saw himself and it was daytime and he was back to his normal self. He yawned and stretches then Shadow woke up and did the same.

"Hey Sonic, sorry about last night."

Sonic smiled at Shadow."Don't sweat."

They look around and saw Silver and Tails making breakfast for the two hungry hedgehog and wolf.

"Hey guys, hungry?" Silver asked.

Sonic and Shadow came in the kitchen.

"Hell yeah." Sonic said with his stomach growling.

"Yeah." Shadow looks at Silver."Hey Silver, sorry about last night I couldn't control myself and it happens every full moon."

"That's alright cleared out any plaquace. I had in my system so we're good" Silver said back to Shadow.

"Good. So where's that bacon, you know I always have a craving of meat!" Shadow said to Tails and Silver.

"Yeah me too!"

"Sure bacon coming right up."

Then Silver and Tails served Sonic and Shadow thier breakfast and got finished it under a minute, they both streatched in relief and ran outside for thier runs.

**OH HEY SONICXJONES2, I ADDED A LITTLE MORE AT THE END. READERS GIVE US BOTH THE CREDIT, THIS WILL ALSO BE ON DEVIANTART LATER ON. HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT!**


End file.
